Coming Home
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: AU. Tom surprises Hermione by coming home early. Tom/Hermione lemon oneshot. Mature audiences only, please.


**A/N: I've always loved Tom. And I've always wanted him to have a happy ending. So enjoy. This one is on the sweeter side, but I'll be putting up some raunchy Tom soon ;)**

She climbed up the stairs to the lobby of her apartment complex. She took off her gloves, heavy with snow, to check her mailbox. She grabbed the letters and took the elevator up one floor to apartment 32B. She tossed the letters on the small table next to the door and took off her coat. She peeled off her scarf and hung it next to the coat. She set her gloves down on the table next to the letters and picked the letters up. Her days were so mechanical without him, carried out like step by step instructions. The mirror that hung above the table reflected her pretty face. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She looked good today. She had become a master of the messy bun, where loose strands framed her face perfectly. If only he could be here to see it. She flipped through the mail, sighing at the sight of so many bills. As she turned the corner she was pushed up against the wall, and, in a panic, dropped the letters.  
She nearly screamed. Upon seeing his face, she did. "Tom!" he didn't give her a chance to say much more. His lips pressed so fiercely against hers she feared they might bruise. But she wouldn't have cared. She would've taken a million bruises gladly. The only thing that mattered was he was home. Seven months and he was finally home. She had to take a moment to breathe; maybe she was getting a bit rusty?

"Tom," she could have cried, "you said you didn't get back until February" she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. Which was rather difficult considering he was nearly a foot taller than she.

"I lied." He smiled.

Her eyes were sparkling and she shook her head. "You're such a-" "

Such a what?" he interrupted. She pulled him by his shirt so their lips met once more. "I've missed you so much." She said, his breath on her face.

"Believe me, I've missed you more." He said, pulling her into another passionate kiss. He cupped her face with his hands and she hugged his neck tightly.

Then, without warning, he scooped her up, bride and groom style, and carried her to their room. He laid her down gently and left butterfly kisses leading from her collarbone back up to her lips. "It's been so long." He breathed.

"Too long." She said anxiously.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Anything darling." She said, kissing him.

"Do you think I could give you a bath?" She kissed him again and hung to his bottom lip as she thought. "You want to give me a bath?" she repeated. He nodded sheepishly.

"Would you join me afterwards?" the lust in her eyes was unmistakable. He smirked and kissed her neck. "Of course." He breathed huskily into her ear.

"Yes." She nodded happily. "Yes please."

He carried her into the bathroom and set her down slowly on the ground. He kissed her cheek and told her to stay put. He turned on the faucet and let the water run to the perfect temperature. She was in the process of taking off her sweater when he stopped her. "Ah, ah, ah, no darling. Let me do that." She smiled and let him undress her.

He began with her sweater, and was disappointed when he found she was wearing a tanktop underneath. No matter, he'd get rid of that too. He peeled it off, letting his fingers linger against her skin. It was heating rapidly under his touch. She had a navy blue bra that he had never seen before. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's new."

"Do you like it?" she said teasingly.

He couldn't help but stare. The thin lace covered her perky breasts in a way that drove his imagination wild. He decided to leave it on, for now. He pulled her in for another kiss before continuing.

"I like it very much." He told her.

His fingers clumsily fumbled with the button of her pants. There clearly was not enough blood going to his head, but he managed. In one swift move he pulled her pants down so they bunched up at her feet. He stayed crouched, admiring her legs as she stepped out of her pants slowly. As he came back up to meet her face he stopped at her thighs. He smiled to himself. Matching underwear. That was so like her. He took a bite out of her upper thigh and a sharp gasp escaped her mouth as her body tensed up. He liked that reaction. So he went up a little higher, licking just above where the lace ended. She bit her lip and her hands clenched his hair. That was a nice reaction too. He licked the length of her stomach and stopped at her breasts. Her breathing was heavy.

He pulled away. He had to. Or he wouldn't have been able to stop himself. He pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. Her hands began to work on the buttons of his shirt. He grabbed them in his own and kissed them.

"Tom, darling, please."

He kissed her cheek. "Patience." And pecked her lips.

He hooked his fingers around the lace and pulled the cloth down so she could step out of those as well. His hands ran teasingly across her smooth skin and then teasingly across her wetness. That earned him another gasp. With skilled hands he unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, joining the growing pile of clothing.

In a swift motion, he picked her up again and placed her slowly into the water. He kissed her softly. Her fingers played with the water. "You gonna join me now?" she said playfully. His throbbing hardness wanted him to say yes. But he refrained. "Not yet baby." He said, kissing her. He added soap and bubbles began to surround her.

He rolled up his sleeves as he reached for the loofah and dunked it in the warm water. "You gonna scrub me clean?" she asked. He nodded.

"Good" she sighed, "I feel dirty." Something about the way she said that got him even harder. He began at her shoulders, eyeing her exposed neck. He could bite it so easily. He watched as the water ran over her chest. "You can touch, you know." She smiled, noticing him. He looked and her and then shook his head fiercely, trying to focus. "No," he told her, "Not yet."

She pouted, showing her disappointment. "Then at least kiss me?" she cocked her head to the side. He leaned in, but before his face met hers she splashed his shirt with the soapy water. His shocked face made her laugh. "Guess you'll have to take that off." She said, biting her lip and playing with the water. He hadn't counted on this but figured he could pay her this slight courtesy. He pulled his shirt up over his head slowly, deliberately, allowing her a good view. Her eyes sparkled with want as she looked him up and down. His now chiseled chest was all she could focus on.

"That's new." She said.

"Do you like it?" he smirked and echoed her words.

"Oh yes," she reached out to grab his neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss. "Very much." She said, out of breath.

He continued to bathe her, hands running all over her body. She voiced her frustration when he hardly spent any time on her breasts or on the sensitive skin between her thighs.

"Tom darling don't you want me?" she sounded disappointed as he helped her out of the tub. He wrapped her up tight and brought her as close to him as he possibly could. He kissed her passionately, strongly, with lips full of love.

"Do you feel that, love?" he said, grinding his hips and looking down at her.

"Yes." She said, biting her lip, looking back up at him.

"Of course I want you." He breathed in her ear. It sent goosebumps across her entire body. "Let's dry you up." He said, manipulating the towel. He took extra care when drying her breasts, cupping them gently, indulging in the feel of them.

"Mmmm…" she closed her eyes, letting him spoil her with his touch. He let the towel fall to the ground, and the sudden cold caused her nipples to harden, which, in turn, caused his dick to harden further- if that was even possible.

"You're cold." He stated.

"Warm me up." She begged.

Without thinking he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder so she was dangling over his back. She screamed and giggled. "Tom!" He threw her down on the bed so she bounced back up. He kicked off his shoes and ripped off his pants to expose his throbbing dick.

"Tommmm…" she complained. He lied down on top of her, so that as much of their skin as possible was touching, kissing her all the while. His mouth finally found her breasts, earning him a decent moan. He bit lightly and her hips grinded against his.

"Tom. Please." Was she whimpering? He liked that.

He brought her legs up over his shoulders so he could lick up her dripping wetness. She writhed under his touch.

"Delicious."  
He licked down from the bottom up to her belly button, stopping only to play with her clit for a few moments. She couldn't stop the sharp yelps that escaped her. He kissed her belly button and then stretched out so his lips were on hers once more, her legs still up and over his shoulders.  
He pressed his dick inside her slowly, so she could feel all of him. "Oh…" was all she could manage with her mouth forming the perfect 'o' shape. He'd have to make use of that, he thought. He pulled out, much to her disappointment, letting her legs fall onto the bed.

"Tom no more games." She scratched his chest. Her fingers liked the touch.

"I know," he said pressing her lips against hers. "That's why we gotta do this right." He held her neck gently, pulling her up to meet his lips. He wrapped his other arm around her torso and slipped deep inside her. They sighed in unison.  
"I love you." She told him, her brown eyes nearly black and shining with love. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you too." He breathed, their lips just barely touching.


End file.
